


Dreams Come In Threes

by castielshoneybee



Series: Dream a Little Dream [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, Multi, Polyamory, RPF, Smut, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Alternate universe where soulmates share dreams in the months leading up to their meeting.The reader and her soulmate begin to share dreams again, years after their meeting, but this time, they're not alone.





	1. Reader and Rich

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already gave Rob a soulmate in a previous story in this series, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so let's call this an alternate alternate universe.

You sat on the edge of the bed, hands resting gently on Rich’s thighs. You looked up at his face with a tiny smile and a raised eyebrow and found a lascivious smirk peering back. You slid your hands to his belt buckle as another pair snaked around his waist to land on top of yours. Rich tilted his head to the side, and a mop of brown curls appeared over his shoulder, the sound of kissing and sucking intermingled with Rich’s groans. Half-lidded blue eyes peeked down at you.

“Starting without me?”

****

Something poking against your ass nudged you awake. You squirmed a little, which caused Rich’s arm to tighten around you. He groaned against the back of your neck, and you felt him inhale deeply before pressing his open mouth against your delicate skin. The contact sent jolts of pleasure through your body. You squeezed your thighs together, seeking any sort of friction. You pressed against his erection, which was what woke you in the first place. His arm left your waist so he could take hold of his cock and aim it toward your entrance. You leaned forward a little to give a better angle, and he slid easily through your soaking wet folds, driving himself home in one thrust. You reached out with one hand, blindly grabbing the corner of the nightstand for leverage. He began to move, thrusting in and out at a languid, lazy pace. His hand reached around and teased at your clit, sending shockwaves through you. Your breaths became shallow, and you moved your hips to meet his thrusts, forcing him to increase his pace. His fingers rubbed faster, and pressure built in your core. His thrusts began to falter, and you knew he was close. You reached behind you with your free hand and dug your fingers into his thigh. His breath hitched, and he exhaled on a groan as he spilled inside you. His fingers faltered for a second, then resumed their ministrations. The feel of his fingers and the warmth of the come filling you sent you over the edge, and you came with a scream. He slowed his movement, then stopped, pulling his fingers away from your warmth and drawing you back against him. He kissed your shoulder, and you sighed as you felt him softening inside you. His voice was gentle in your ear. 

“Well, nothing like a morning quickie to start the day off right." You giggled and snuggled in, enjoying the closeness. You cuddled contentedly for a few more minutes, then got up to make some coffee and begin your day. 

****

“Richie?” You sat down at the kitchen table with your coffee and a bowl of cereal.

“What’s up, babe?” Rich took a sip of his coffee and scrolled down whatever he was looking at on his phone. 

“I've been having weird dreams recently.” He looked at you with an odd expression, then set his phone down on the table.

“You have?”

“Yeah. I didn't think anything of them at first, but they're getting more frequent and vivid. They feel like soulmate dreams, Rich, but how can that be? We're soulmates.” You looked at his face. Confusion clouded his features. He stared at you, wide eyed. 

“Do they happen to involve me, you, and the dude who played Chuck by any chance?”

“Yes! How did you…” Realization hit you like a truck. “We’re both...but that means...does that happen?” He reached out and grabbed your hand. 

“I have no idea. I've never heard of it happening, but I suppose it could.” He let go of your hand, grabbed his phone, and held a finger up in the air, straightening himself up purposefully. “To the internet!”

****

After a little googling, you discovered that, though rare, soulmate triads did, in fact, exist. You decided to let things play out and see what happened. There wasn't really much you could do about it, after all. You wondered how it would affect your relationship with Rich, but he seemed really calm about the whole thing. He was always the cool, calm, and collected one, though, so you weren't too surprised. 

****

“Hey, babe? I just got my new schedule." You looked up from your computer as he walked into the room. He stopped just inside the doorway and looked up from his phone. “Guess who's joining the con circuit?” Your breath caught in your throat.

“Rob Benedict.”

“Yep.”

“You know I'm going with you, right?”

“Yep.”

****

You were nervous. You stood in the green room, chatting with a few of the actors, then wandered around the room. One particular actor had not arrived yet. Your anxiety rose every minute. You were excited, but afraid at the same time. You felt a hand on your shoulder. Rich. His voice was soft. 

“Babe?” You turned around. There he stood, glacier blue eyes more vivid than they were in your dreams. “Rob, this is my wife.” His mouth opened, and he stared, visibly flustered. He closed his mouth, then opened it again, eyes darting from Rich to you. He looked so perplexed, and your heart melted. He must've been so confused by the dreams. At least you'd had Rich to work through it with. Your anxiety disappeared. You smiled at him and reached for his hand.

“It's okay, Rob. We've had them too.”

“You...you have? Both of you?” You nodded and stepped toward him. You saw Rich reach for his other hand. 

“Both of us, or, I guess now, I should say the three of us.” It would definitely be an adjustment, but you looked at your two soulmates and knew without a shadow of a doubt that you were all, finally, complete.


	2. Rob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob keeps dreaming about a couple. They feel like he'd heard soulmate dreams feel, but people don't have more than one soulmate, do they?

Rob opened the front door and walked inside. He took his jacket off, then turned into the living room. Rich stood in the kitchen doorway, wiping his hands with a towel. The sleeves of his button up shirt were rolled up to the elbows, and bare feet poked out of his jeans. Rob felt a flutter in his belly and a twitch in his pants. Rich tossed the towel on a side table and walked toward Rob, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning in for a gentle kiss. Rob wrapped his arms around Rich’s neck. 

“So, how did it go?” Rob grinned.

“Great! I booked the gig!” Rich’s face lit up with his smile, honey eyes twinkling. 

“Awesome!” Rich turned his head to yell. “Babe! He booked the gig!” Rob heard her voice float out of the kitchen. 

“Really? That's awesome, Robbie! Good thing Rich and I cooked this big celebratory dinner!” Rob shook his head as he yelled over Rich’s shoulder.

“What if I hadn’t gotten it?” She popped out of the kitchen, all smiles and swinging hips, and approached them. He was struck by how beautiful she looked, even with whatever sauce she'd splashed down the front of herself while she was cooking. When she reached them, she wrapped an arm around each of their waists and placed a perky little peck on his lips.

“Then it would've been a consolation prize.”

****

Rob stretched as he awoke, then froze as he remembered the dream. Another one. Why was he having dreams about a woman and Richard Speight? They were so weird. It wasn't that he was having sexy dreams about a guy. He'd known and accepted that he was bi for a long time. It was the woman. Who was she? Why were they all three together? That's what was throwing him off. If it would've been just him and her or just him and Rich, he would swear they were soulmate dreams, but there wasn't such a thing as having two soulmates. Maybe it was the con thing. He knew Richard was a big part of the con circuit, and he was a really attractive guy, so that was probably why he was in there. It was the woman that was the sticking point. He tried to shrug it off as he climbed out of bed, but he couldn't get it out of the back of his mind all day.

****

“Oh God, Rob! Just like that.” He nipped and sucked at the delicate flesh of her throat, tasting the salt on her skin. Her hands slid down his back, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. She cupped his ass and squeezed, her fingertips like brands. He moaned and bit her collarbone as he heard the bedroom door open.

“Hey, what are you doing in bed with my wife?” Rob’s forehead thunked onto her shoulder, then he chuckled and looked up. 

“Well, you took forever getting up here. We can't help it that we're both super sexy and couldn't wait. Besides, she's our wife.” Rich sauntered over to the bed, stopping at the edge. 

“Okay, I'll give you that. And you are both super sexy.” A lopsided smile lit his face as he looked at the two of them. Rob smiled at her in unspoken conversation, then they each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him onto the bed.

****

Damn, another one. Rob grabbed his phone to silence his alarm, then dragged his hands over his face to wake himself up. They'd been coming nightly for the past week. Their wife? That's insane! What the hell is going on with you, Benedict? He didn't have time to think about it more. He had a plane to catch. 

****

His handler stopped at a door halfway down the hall.

“This is the green room. A few of the other actors are already here.” She opened the door and motioned him inside. He stepped through. There were a few people scattered around the room. 

“Hey!” He knew that voice. He turned to face eyes that looked like whiskey through smoke. “You’re Rob, right? I'm Rich.” Rob's stomach flip flopped. He felt super nervous. He'd been having dreams about this guy for months, and here he was, standing in front of him, absolutely gorgeous in every way. Rob forced words from his dry throat. 

“Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you.”

“Come on, I'll introduce you around." He turned and started toward a woman who had her back to them. Rob followed, feeling dazed. Rich stopped behind the woman and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around. “Rob, this is my wife." His wife? It was her. She's Rich’s wife? He stood stunned. He'd dreamed of Rich and his wife. What the hell did this mean? He looked from one to the other. Her face softened in a smile. She reached for his hand. He let her take it, and it felt so comforting and familiar. 

“It's okay, Rob. We've had them too.” She said we! They've had the dreams too?

“You… you have?” This wasn't a thing, was it? Having two soulmates? That didn't happen, did it? She took a step toward him as Rich reached for his other hand. The connection was instantaneous. He felt complete.

“Both of us, or, I guess now, I should say the three of us.” She smiled at him, then at Rich. There was no denying it. He had two soulmates, and somehow they'd all found each other. It didn't matter what happened now. He had them, and he felt lighter than he had in years.


End file.
